


[Podfic] Sleeping Like The Dead

by Evillullaby



Series: [Podfic] Good Omens Outsider POVs [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 3 months to be specific, Fluff, Humour, Long napes, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oops, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Soho locals love their crazy angel, Soho solidarity, WHAT OF IT?, angst-free zone, another one, outsider pov, soft fic, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evillullaby/pseuds/Evillullaby
Summary: Aziraphale takes up the habit of sleeping, and goes a bit overboard. After all, with Crowley in bed beside him, why would he ever want to get up?(Or: The ineffable husbands sleep for three months straight and the whole street thinks they're dead. NOT ANGSTY)
Relationships: Crowley/Aziraphale, Ineffable Husbands - Relationship
Series: [Podfic] Good Omens Outsider POVs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054376
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	[Podfic] Sleeping Like The Dead

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sleeping Like The Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284675) by [WorseOmens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorseOmens/pseuds/WorseOmens). 



Listen to Podfic on Tumblr

[Part 1](https://evillullaby.tumblr.com/post/637789545910386688/podfic-of-sleeping-like-the-dead-by-worseomens) \- [Part 2](https://evillullaby.tumblr.com/post/637789655201415169/podfic-of-sleeping-like-the-dead-by-worseomens) \- [Part 3](https://evillullaby.tumblr.com/post/637789771930992640/podfic-of-sleeping-like-the-dead-by-worseomens)

Listen to Podfic on [Anchor](https://anchor.fm/evillullaby-podfic/episodes/Sleeping-Like-The-Dead-Podfic-enunad)

MediaFire Download [HERE](https://www.mediafire.com/file/tjmq27hdhk39v7r/Sleeping+Like+The+Dead.mp3/file)


End file.
